Acht Flügel und das CHI!III "Schnäbel und Zähne"
Prolog; Schnäbel und Zähne Radonis dröhnte der Schädel und seine Glieder schmerzten. Androklos kroch auf allen vieren um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Selbst Achilleus, der stärker und ausdauernder war als sie, konnte nur wenig ausrichten. Was geschah in Ariadne das sie so in Panik geriet, dass sie so viel Kraft entwickelte und um sich schlug? Dabei schrie sie laut und weinte, als ob sie sich in einem Alptraum befand, in dem sie um ihr Leben kämpfte. Erneut ging jetzt auch Achilleus zu Boden als die verzweifelte Adlerfrau ihm einen harten Tritt versetzte. Um Ariadne war alles weiß, grau und Rot. Die Kreaturen bedrängten sie von allen Seiten und wurden immer mehr. Sie wehrte sie mit Tritten und Schlägen ab. Stieß sie nach hinten oder Warf Gegenstände nach ihnen. Doch griffen die Kreaturen sie immer weiter an. Sie schrie, weinte und wurde immer verzweifelter. Jetzt wurde sie von den Monstern eingekreist. Das größte griff sie von vorne an. Es war ein Tier das alle Stämme in sich vereinte. Ein schrecklichen bösartiges Wesen. Jetzt wurde ihr Schwindelig und sie brach zusammen. Als sie wieder die Augen öffnetet, stand sie in der Mitte ihres verwüsteten Zimmers. Ihre Freund lagen schwer atmend um sie herum. „Was ist passiert?“ entglitt es ihr voller entsetzen, „wer war das?“ „Du meine Liebe,“ keuchte Achilleus und rappelte sich mühsam auf die Beine, „du hast das getan!“ „Was ich!“ stammelte die junge Adlerfrau mit verweinten Augen, „ich könnte doch nie,...“ „Doch du konntest,“ unterbrach Androklos schmerzverzerrt, „und wie du uns weh tun konntest!“ Ariadne wollte ihren Bruder in den Arm nehmen, doch dieser ging einen Schritt nach hinten. Auch Radonis und Achilleus ließen sie nicht näher an sich heran. Die Drei sahen fürchterlich aus. Das Gefieder zerzaust, kleine Kratzer und Beulen. Jetzt wurde sich die Adlerfrau einer schrecklichen Tatsache bewusst. Der Alptraum, die Monster und der Kampf. Sie hatte ihr Zimmer wirklich zu zugerichtet und auch ihre Freunde, die ihr helfen wollten, angegriffen. Erneut brach sie zusammen und wachte in dem Bett ihres Bruders wieder auf. Dieser versorgte seine Schwester besorgt und fürsorglich. Ariadne schämte sich als sie Androklos ins Gesicht sah. Er selbst hätte ebenfalls Hilfe gebraucht. „Achilleus und Radonis richten dein Zimmer wieder her,“ sagte der Adler mit sanfter brüderlichen Stimme, „was war mit dir los?“ „Wann hat es begonnen?“ fragte Ariadne beschämt, „geht es euch besser?“ „Nein, wir fühlen uns nicht besser,“ erwiderte Androklos und reichte seiner Schwester eine Tasse heißen Tee, „es hat bereits auf dem Rückflug begonnen, da bist du in Gedanken versunken und hast auf nichts mehr reagiert.“ „Habe ich euch,..“ wollte Ariadne fragen brach den Satz aber ab. „Du hast uns übel zugesetzt,“ sagte Androklos mit ruhiger Stimme, „aber wir machen uns mehr Sorgen um dich.“ „Was hast du geträumt?“ fragte ihr Bruder, „du hast immer nur laut geschrien.“ Ariadne versuchte ihren Alptraum zu sortieren und aus dem Gewirr etwas zu rekonstruieren. Dies gestaltete sich als äußerst schwierig, zumal sie immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen gegen über ihren Freunden und ihrem Bruder hatte. Doch etwas konnte sie schließlich aus dem Alptraum interpretieren. Kapitel 1; Die nächsten beiden Tage und Nächte wurde Ariadne erneut von Alpträumen heim gesucht. Doch ein hysterischer Anfall wie nach dem ersten Traum blieb aus. Mit mühe gelang es ihr den Inhalt der Alpträume zu verstehen und sich nicht mehr überrumpeln zu lassen. Doch blieb sie schweigsam und zurückhaltend. Sie mied ihre Freunde und ließ sich kaum blicken. Wenn man etwas von ihr sah, war es nur ihr flüchtiger Schatten um neues Papier aus dem Büro zu holen. Wenn man etwas von ihr hörte war es nur ein leises Wimmern oder ein unverständliches, verstörtes Gemurmel. Sie schien besessen zu sein, etwas ließ ihr keine Ruhe mehr. Die Zeichnungen übten einen Druck auf sie aus, der sie in einer verschwommenen und finsteren Welt gefangen hielt. Nachts bekam sie kein Auge mehr zu und weinte sobald das Licht erlosch. Am Tage verfiel sie in Tagträume und verkroch sich. Mal in ihrem Zimmer, was wieder aufgeräumt worden war, mal im Spektiv oder in einem der Lagerräume. Gedanken zerrissen sie und ließen ihr keine Ruhe mehr. Für die junge Adlerfrau verschwammen Traum und Realität in eine bizarre Parallelität. Ganze Rollwagen füllten sich zerknülltem Papier mit unlesbarem Gekritzel. Doch mit einer Nacht auf die andere war alles wieder vorbei. Ariadne wirkte so als ob sie von allen Lasten befreit aber auch nicht besonders Gesund. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte sie auch sehr wenig getrunken und gegessen. Sie wirkte abgemagert und zerbrechlich doch ihr Verstand schien wieder voll da zu sein. Radonis war beruhigt über den geistigen Zustand seiner Freundin, doch über deren Gesundheit nach wie vor nicht. Während sie ihre Träume aufarbeitete, aß und trank die junge Adlerfrau viel zu wenig. Sie verbrachte jetzt die meiste Zeit im Gemeinschaftsbüro. Nur Morgens und Abends fand man sie im Speisezimmer. Wie kann man mit fast leerem Magen bloß denken, fragte sich der Rabe. Er warf einen Blick auf die Bilder, die Ariadne gemalt hatte. Sie zeigten monströse Tiere die Mischwesen darstellten. Diese standen immer vor einem Spiegel, in dem sie sich aber nicht spiegelten. Was hatten diese Monster mit den Zeichnungen zu tun, wollte der Rabe fragen, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben. Schweigsam sah er zu wie Ariadne weitere Mischwesen malte. Zuerst waren es zwei Tiere gemischt, später Drei und zuletzt ein groteskes Geschöpf das alle in sich vereinte. Die Kreatur stand in einem Raum voller Spiegel, in dem sich wieder nichts spiegelte. Ein Bild stach dem Raben besonders im Auge. Die junge Adlerfrau hatte Achilleus gemalt, der vor einem Spiegel stand, nur sah er nicht sein Spiegelbild. Im Spiegel stand ein Schatten der wage auf eine Löwin anspielte. Während der Rabe das Bild in die Hand nahm, um es genauer zu betrachten, begann Ariadne mit einem zweiten Bild. Es glich dem ersten, nur das der Schatten jetzt an einen Wolf erinnerte. Radonis schüttelte den Kopf. Zwischen den Bildern und den Zeichnungen konnte er keine Verbindung her stellen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn legte er das Bild auf den Tisch und verließ das Gemeinschaftsbüro um für die junge Adlerfrau das Mittagessen zu holen. Anders als noch vor einem Tag nahm sie wieder die Anwesenheit der anderen bewusst war. Nicht mehr als verschwommenen Wesen die ihrem Alpträumen entsprungen schienen. Nur Achilleus hatte noch immer diesen bedrohlichen Schatten. Sie sprach nicht mit ihren Freunden und ihrem Bruder, wenn dann doch mal ein Wort ihre Lippen verließen, war es ein leises Danke. Die junge Adlerfrau stand zwischen zwei Stühlen. Auf einer Seite wollte sie nicht alleine sein, auf anderer Seite brauchte sie die Ruhe um ihr Gedanken zu sortieren. Sie nahm ein weiteres Blatt Papier und begann zu zeichnen. Ein runder Raum auf dessen Boden ein Kompass aufgemalt war. Die Tür lag am Südpunkt, an allen anderen Türen standen Türbögen in denen sich Spiegel befanden. Zuletzt zeichnete sie die Zähne. Jetzt sah es so aus, als ob der Raum auf einem riesigen Zahnrad stand. Radonis eintreten nahm Ariadne war, reagierte aber nicht darauf. Auch das der Rabe mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Bild starrte, blieb ohne eine Reaktion. Zwei weitere Tage und Nächte zogen dahin ohne das Ariadne den Kontakt zu den anderen suchte. Doch am dritten Tag, mit der Beendigung der letzten Zeichnung war auch diese Phase vorbei. Erleichtert atmete die junge Adlerfrau auf und aß mit nie dagewesenem Appetit die Wildsuppe, die Androklos gekocht hatte. Die Freunde wagten es allerdings noch nicht, sie nach ihre Erkenntnissen zu fragen. Sie hofften das Ariadne selbst das Wort ergriff. Kapitel 2; Wood rümpfte die Nase als er und Whirley das Dorf am Fluss erreichten. Mit der dem Überqueren der Brücke betraten die Wölfe das so genannte Niemandsland. Durch die Teilung des Flusses entstand eine Insel zwischen dem Territorium der Wölfe und dem des Stier Stammes. Da diese weder zu um einen noch zum anderen gehörte, gab man der Insel den Namen Niemandsland. Mit der Zeit hatten sich dort Waffenschmuggler und Sklavenhändler dort nieder gelassen. Dazu viel anderes Gesindel aus allen Stämmen. Das perfekte Versteck für ihre Zielperson, dachten die Jäger, oder zumindest deren Helfer. Whirley vertrat die Meinung, dass die vermeidliche Zielperson auch nur ein Helfer sein konnte. Im Hafen lag das Schiff der Sklavenhändler. Einiger der Bande lungerten am Pier herum und andere verschwanden in einem der herunter gekommenen Häuser. Whirley nickte Wood zu und die Wölfe trennten sich. Wood schlich über den Steg nahe an das Schiff und Whirley an das Fenster des Hauses. Dieses stand auf Kippe und das Gespräch aus dem inneren war deutlich zu hören. „Sie suchen eine Mitfahrgelegenheit?“ hörte er eine Stimme fragen, „wo sollst den hin gehen?“ „Zu den, de, de den Krokodilen,“ antwortete eine andere Stimme, „es isssst, isssss st sehrrrr wich wichtig.“ „Wenn der Preis stimmt,“ erwiderte die andere Stimme, „ohne eine Gegenleistung nehmen wir niemanden mit, außer der Ware versteht sich.“ Woods erster Blick ging zu den Zellen wo sich einige Sklaven befanden. Auch wenn der Wolf ein Jäger war, dem unter Umständen fast alle Mittel recht waren, sah er die Freiheit als hohes Gut an. Niemand durfte zu Unrecht bestraft oder seiner Freiheit beraubt werden. Der Gedanke das er vielen Sklaven nicht mehr helfen konnte kam ihm jetzt nicht, zu viel Mitleid schadete seinem Ruf als Jäger, doch in der jetzigen Situation bot es sich an. Geduckt schlich er zu Whirley, der noch immer am Fenster stand und mit hörte. Das Gespräch war bereits zu ende gegangen und die Tür war zu hören. Die beiden Wölfe suchten eine andere Stelle am Hafen und taten so als ob sie dort herum lungerten. Ihre Maskerade ging auf und weder der Boss der Sklavenhändler noch der verrückte Kerl bemerkten sie. Am frühen Morgen legte das Schiff ab. Nichts ahnend, dass zwei blinde Passagiere sich an Bord befanden. Mit halber Motorleistung fuhr es den Fluss hinauf. Bereits nach einem halben Tag war es zu spüren das es wieder Wärmer wurde. In der Nacht nutzen die Jäger die Gunst der Stunde. Sie überwältigten unbemerkt wie die Schatten der Nacht ein Bandenmitglied nach dem anderen. Da niemand dieses Pack vermissen würde, waren die Wölfe auch nicht zimperlich mit der Wahl ihrer Mittel. Dem Boss der Bande ließen sie nicht mehr zu Wort kommen, er teilte rasch das Schicksal seiner Bande. Nun wandten sich die Jäger dem Verrückten zu. „Haben wir dich endlich,“ sprach Wood zufrieden, „das wurde auch langsam Zeit.“ „Ihr habbbttt, ihrr habbt mich,“ stotterte der Verrückte zwischen Wahnsinn und Verwirrung, „doch, doch biii biiin ich nicht, nicht ich.“ „Ihr könnt, könnt un, uns finden,“ murmelte der Irre weiter, „doch ihn, ihn könnt, köönnt ihr nicht finden.“ Ohne lange zu überlegen beendet sie das Gespräch auf die diskrete Art. Dieser Verrückte würde jetzt keine Zeichnungen mehr verteilen. Zudem hatte er zu gegeben, dass es noch weitere Boten gab. Dies weckte die Neugier der beiden Jäger und sie beschlossen an der Sache dran zu bleiben. Ob nun gegen Bezahlung oder auch nicht. Mit ein wenig Glück würde der Auftraggeber für die anderen Klienten ebenfalls etwas springen lassen. Jetzt hörten sie etwas anders. Vorsichtig riskierten sie einen Blick auf das Deck und entdeckten einen Schatten, der ebenfalls geduckt zwischen den Käfigen bewegte. Die Wölfe folgten ihm und bemerkten rasch einen zweiten Schatten. „Ach ihr seit es,“ sagte eine vertraute Stimme, „was macht ihr denn hier?“ „Die Sklaven retten,“ meinte Wood genervt als er in der Stimme William erkannte, „wer hat dich und deinen schnurrenden Freund gebucht?“ „Wir wollten auch nur die Sklaven retten,“ meinte William und grinste vergnügt, „schlechtes Timing würde ich sagen.“ „Wo spukt Leon herum,“ wollte Whirley wissen, „und wo die Sklaven?“ Kapitel 3; In dem Moment fuhren die Befreiten mit einem der Beiboote ans Ufer. Die Jäger sahen den Löwen an, der das zweite Beiboot fertig machte. „Ich würde euch raten mit uns zu kommen,“ entgegnete der Löwe und kletterte in das Schlauchboot, „oder wollt ihr baden gehen?“ „Ok,“ erwiderte Wood und konnte sich denken auf was Leon anspielte, „wir hatten nicht vor mit dem Kahn abzusaufen.“ Die Jäger folgten Leon und William in das Schlauchboot. Der Löwe mit der Armbrust in der Halterung am Rücken startete den Außenborder und legte ab. Nach dem sie das Ufer betreten hatten, betätigte William den Zünder. Das Schiff der Sklavenhändler explodierte und versank langsam im Fluss. „Reicht der Treibstoff bis zum Hafen von Nobodytown zurück?“ wollte Wood wissen und betrachtete den Außenborder genauer, „dieser kann nicht durch einen CHI Kristall betrieben werden.“ „Die Ladung reicht noch,“ erwiderte Leon und prüfte den Tankinhalt sicherheitshalber noch einmal, „dann alle Mann an Bord.“ Das mittelgroße Schlauchboot fuhr dem Fluß zurück zum Hafen. Da die Nacht angebrochen war, bekam niemand etwas davon mit. Die Vier legten an und schlichen über den Steg zum Markthaus. Jetzt trennten sich die Wege wieder, aber nur für kurze Zeit. Auf der maroden Straße trafen sich die Vier wieder. William fuhr auf einem Speedor neben einem großen gelben Munitionstransporter. Wood und Whirley holten mit ihren Wulfbikes auf um neben William zu bleiben. „Wo habt ihr den Laster her?“ fragte Wood neugierig, „komme mir jetzt nicht mit, der Besitzer brauchte ihn nicht mehr.“ „Doch ist dies die Wahrheit mein Freund,“ lächelte William der etwas Ähnlichkeit mit Worriz aufwies, „wir hatten ihn vor unserer Begegnung auf dem Wasser auf Eis gelegt.“ Androklos war erfreut das es mit seiner Schwester bergauf ging. Sie aß und trank wieder normal und ihre körperliche Gesundheit erholte sich. Auch wenn sie immer noch dünner war als zuvor, wirkte sie nicht mehr ausgehungert und zerbrechlich. Auch hatte sie mehrmals versucht über ihre Trauminterpretation zu sprechen oder zu erklären. Gab die Versuche allerdings wieder auf, weil dies sich als zu verwirrend heraus stellte. Die junge Adlerfrau verzog sich nach dem Mittagessen in das Gemeinschaftsbüro. Sie hatte von den drei Objekten Modelle gebaut und auch eines des Spiegelsäle. Zusammen gesetzt ergaben sie eine Sonnenuhr. Immer an den Schnittpunkten lag ein Spiegel. Ariadne schloss daraus, das diese Spiegel Fenster waren, aber Fenster wo hin? Die Monster hatten jetzt klare, fast wissenschaftliche Formen angenommen. Sie stellten alle Mischwesen aus den verschiedenen Stämmen da. Die böseste Form vereinte alle Tierstämme in sich. Wer auch immer dieses wahnsinnige Projekt voran trieb, wollte eine Chimäre erschaffen. Das ultimative Lebewesen. Doch wie war er auf diese aberwitzige und absolut irre Idee gekommen? War es wirklich der verschollene Meister Teychon? Hatte nur jemand dessen Traum oder auch Alptraum übernommen? Die Konstruktionspläne und Notizen passten auf jeden Fall zu dem Architekturprofessor. Ariadne glaubte sich wage an Werke des Professors zu erinnern, als sie noch selbst die Akademie besuchte. Aber wenn sie sich daran erinnern konnte, warum nicht ihr Bruder und Achilleus? Achilleus war so wie so ein Fall für sich, wollte Ariadne aber nicht aussprechen. Da ihr Freund ohne hin nicht viel über seine familiären Verhältnisse preis gab. Diese im Bezug zu den Objekten zu erfragen erschien Ariadne nicht besonders Sinnvoll. Kapitel 4; Sie drehte eine der Zeichnungen um. Auf dieser hatte jemand etwas, auf einer fast unleserlichen Schrift, gekritzelt. Mit etwas Mühe hatte sie die Notiz aber entziffert. Es gibt zwei, sagte sie im Kopf zu sich, eines in dieser Welt und eines in einer anderen Welt. Ich habe sie gesehen, las sie tonlos weiter, ein Spiegelbild unserer Welt. Gleich aber anders, anders aber gleich. Ihre Alpträume waren schon rätselhaft gewesen, doch diese Notiz war noch um einiges rätselhafter. Aber in einer Sache gab es für Ariadne keine Frage. Mit 'eines in dieser Welt' war Achilleus gemeint. Die Notiz ließ darauf schließen, dass die Spiegel Fenster in eine andere Welt waren. Ein anderes Chima oder einfach nur eine Wahnvorstellung eines durchgebrannten Gelehrten. Wenn es sich tatsächlich um Teychon hielt. Wieder rief sie sich die Streitereien zwischen Teychon und Eagadon in Erinnerung. Die Warnung das der Architekt zu weit gegangen war. Die Tür war zu hören und danach die Schritte von Achilleus. Der Adler musterte die Zeichnungen der Mischwesen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann sah er Ariadne mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ich bin eines dieser Mischwesen?“ sagte er mit fragendem Blick und zeigte auf die Zeichnung, „das wollte ich nie war haben, doch ist dem wohl so.“ „Es gibt etwas das du wissen solltest,“ sprach er und seine Stimme klang noch nachdenklicher, „es war Teychon der dafür sorgte, dass meine Mutter meinen Vater kennen lernte.“ „Jetzt scheint mir einiges klar zu werden,“ gab der Adler betroffen zu, „was mir lange Zeit unklar war.“ „Ich dachte immer,“ brummte Achilleus und ballte seine Fäuste, „Teychon wäre ein Freund meiner Mutter und später auch von gewesen.“ „Der Gedanke,“ schluckte der Adler und ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl sinken, „ein Experiment zu sein,..... schmerzt mehr als ein Außenseiter zu sein.“ „Ich habe gelernt mit der einen Tatsache leben zu können,“ fuhr Achilleus mit leiser Stimme fort, „ihr habt mir dabei geholfen.“ „Jetzt muss ich lernen damit um zu gehen ein Experiment zu sein,“ sprach er und sah dabei auf den Boden, „werdet ihr mir dabei wieder zur Seite stehen?“ „Was für eine Frage,“ erwiderte Ariadne und nahm die Hände ihres Freundes, „wir werden dich nicht im Stich lassen.“ „Danke,“ brachte Achilleus leise unter Freudentränen heraus und umarmte die junge Adlerfrau, „danke.“ Jetzt blieb der Adler die ganze Zeit im Zimmer und sah zu. Er begriff langsam, dass alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte, kein Zufall war. Teychon musste es an langer Hand geplant haben. Jeden einzelnen Schritt. Von der Auswahl der Mutter und der Auswahl des Vaters. Doch was hatte einen so angesehenen Gelehrten dazu getrieben? Mit jeder Stunde verstand er mehr doch die Frage warum blieb unbeantwortet. Seine Augen ruhten auf Ariadne. Wie die junge Adlerfrau an Hand ihrer Zeichnungen, Bilder und Modelle ein Räderwerk aus zerbrochenen Zahnrädern zusammen fügte. Ihre Augen fokussierten die seinen und ihr Wimpernschlag bestätigte, dass sie das Rätsel gelöst hatte. „Hole bitte die anderen!“ sprach sie mit entschlossener Stimme und strahlenden Augen, „es gibt einiges zu erklären!“ Epilog; Die Freunde saßen jetzt alle um den runden Schreibtisch herum. Androklos, Radonis und Achilleus sahen und hörten gebannt zu, was Ariadne zu erklären hatte. Zu erst beschrieb sie detailreich was die Sanduhr, die Sonnenuhr und die Waage gemeinsam hatten. „Alle drei Objekte sind Uhren,“ begann Ariadne mit ernster Stimme, „sie werden am Tag mit Sonnenlicht und bei Nacht mit Mondlicht angetrieben.“ „Damit drehen sich die beiden Zahnräder,“ fuhr die junge Adlerfrau fort, „die Kristalle werden mit CHI Energie aufgeladen.“ „Die Zahnräder treffen sich an bestimmten Koordinaten,“ beendete sie den ersten Teil der Erklärung, „diese sind mit denen eines Kompass zu vergleichen.“ Ariadne holte die kleinen Modelle die sie gebaut hatte und zeigte auf die zuvor beschriebenen Details. Wie sie es gesagt hatte, steckte in jeder Konstruktion das Räderwerk einer Sonnenuhr. Selbst in der Waage für große Güter. Nur weniger auffällig. Dann holte die junge Adlerfrau ein viertes Modell. Es zeigte einen Raum der in der Mitte zwei in sich drehender Zahnräder lag. „Wie ich es schon sagte,“ meinte Ariadne und zeigte auf die Kristalle auf den einzelnen Zähnen, „diese sind wie die Punkte auf einem Kompass angelegt.“ „An den Punkten des waagerechten Zahnrades was auch den Boden des Raumes darstellt,“ sprach sie weiter, „ist an jedem Koordinatenpunkt ein Spiegel angebracht.“ „Diese ermöglichen,“ schlussfolgerte die junge Adlerfrau, „einen Blick in ein paralleles Chima.“ Die zwei Wulfbikes, der Speedor und der LKW bogen von der Straße ab. Sie fuhren in ein Dorf, dass mindestens genauso verkommen war wie das andere. Das ganze Niemandsland war eine herunter gekommene Region. Über all lungerte Gesindel herum, dass an anderen Orten gesucht oder verfolgt wurde. Ein Wolf mit drei großen Narben über der Stirn, wirkte erleichtert, als er die Fahrzeuggruppe erblickte. Rasch eilte der vernarbte Wolf zu dem LKW, der stehen geblieben war. Sofort stieg er ein und das Fahrzeug fuhr sofort weiter. Jetzt brach die Nacht herein und es begann zu allem Übel auch noch zu regnen. Die schlecht ausgebaute Straße begann zu versumpfen. Die Fahrzeuge mussten die Geschwindigkeit reduzieren um nicht von der Fahrbahn zu rutschen. In der Dunkelheit begegneten ihnen nur wenig Gegenverkehr, es trauten sich des Nachts wohl kaum einer aus den vier Wänden. Kein Wunder, wenn man den Zustand des Niemandslandes genauer betrachtete. Erst am Morgen suchten sie eine Raststätte auf um sich etwas aus zu ruhen. Auf einer durchnässten Wiese, die als Parkplatz diente, kamen die Fahrzeuge zum stehen. Die Wölfe und der Löwe fanden sich in der Ladefläche des LKW ein. „Ich haben ihnen geholfen ihren Laster und die Fracht wieder zu beschaffen,“ sprach William und wandte sich dem Löwen zu, „jetzt könnten sie mir helfen.“ „Wobei?“ fragte Leon freundlich und mit dankbarer Stimme, „was kann ich für sie tun?“ „Sagen sie mir für wen die Fracht bestimmt war?“ meinte Warface und nickte William zu, „der Auftrag dürfte sich ohne hin erledigt haben.“ „Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen,“ erwiderte Leon hilfsbereit, „aber ich kann sie dort hin führen.“ Soundtrack; thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Chronik